


Easy for You to Say

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Autopenetration, Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Self-Penetration, Self-insertion, Slash, Sticky, is that a thing? it is now.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus convinced Megatron to just lie down and let him do all the work. Now Megatron isn't so sure things can bend that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy for You to Say

**Author's Note:**

> I've never even considered this before but I'm in love with it. help.
> 
> furthermore: writing anything I want makes me feel like a god

"Optimus-"

Hushing him, Optimus places one hand on Megatron’s aft to keep him lying flat on the berth while one digit of his other hand traces along a few of the ridges on the underside of the gray mech’s spike. “Are you uncomfortable?”

Megatron shifts, tugging at the cuffs and turning his head to look at the red and blue mech. “No…but…” Megatron tries to push himself up onto his knees a bit, but the Prime keeps him pinned down. “Aren’t you tired of dragging this out yet?”

"Oh, not quite yet, Megatron," Optimus rumbles happily. His finger moves from teasing the leaking spike to carefully press into the mech’s valve. As his digit sinks deeper, Optimus takes the moment to admire Megatron again. Spread out, vents whirring steadily, spike laid out behind him and between the prone mech’s thighs, valve dripping, faceplates flushed, hands grasping at the cuffs keeping them above his head, backplates flexing as the mech squirms…. Yes, Megatron makes quite the sight.

"You’re insufferable," Megatron mumbles, panting as another digit stretches his valve.

"You do not mean that," Optimus replies with a smile as he twists his fingers, earning a startled gasp from his captive. Before Megatron gathers the wits to respond, Optimus pulls his digits free and slips them underneath Megatron’s spike.

Spreading his legs wider, Megatron presses the side of his helm into the berth as he allows a grateful moan to escape. Finally, Optimus is going to-

The startled burst of static Megatron releases when his spike is carefully bent towards his own valve nearly makes Optimus laugh. “Relax,” he soothes, rubbing Megatron’s aft. “I think you will enjoy this.”

"Easy for you to s-ah!" he gasps, processors reeling when his spike makes contact with his valve. Tugging at the cuffs once again, Megatron squirms beneath the Prime until the tip of his spike pops in.

Humming, Optimus’s engine revs and his own panel finally slides away at the sight of the gray mech’s spike sliding into his own valve as said mech goes practically strutless beneath him.

Megatron briefly wishes that his spike was longer, because, without injury, it won’t reach any farther into his valve. He doesn’t care so much, however, once he purposefully clenches his valve and the feedback he receives makes him cry out.

Unable to resist the urge any longer, Optimus leans down and licks the rim of Megatron’s valve and his spike, pulling a delightfully incoherent plea from the mech.


End file.
